Abstract (Enrichment Program) The Enrichment Program of the Indiana Diabetes Research Center (IDRC) will foster interaction and scientific discussion among faculty, students and postdoctoral fellows at Indiana University School of Medicine and Purdue University, enhance interest in diabetes and diabetes-related research within both institutions, and catalyze the dissemination of the latest research advances and techniques within the diabetes field, to the IDRC community to facilitate their research tasks. The Enrichment Program will achieve these goals by pursuing the following Specific Aims: (1) Coordinate and/or provide activities that promote exchange of ideas and scientific discussion; (2) Enhance interdisciplinary interactions; (3) Promote interactions among IDRC researchers; (4) Foster training of students and fellows. These goals will be accomplished through a variety of seminar series, scientific symposiums, graduate courses, and training programs. The yearly highlight will be an Annual Diabetes Symposium, where the latest and most innovative research in the IDRC will be presented. The Enrichment Program will interact continually with the Executive Committee to review its activities and enhance its program. Overall, the Enrichment Program plays a vital role in disseminating data among IDRC members, exchanging new ideas, promoting scientific discussion and collaboration, and keeping investigators at the forefront of diabetes research.